


Sweaters For Glimmadora

by HungryLibrary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, being glimmer is suffering, families are embarrassing and childhood friends are trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Castaspella comes through on her promise to make Adora a sweater!Now if only that had been theonlything she'd made....





	Sweaters For Glimmadora

“What.”

Adora stared as the last of the wrapping fell away.

“Is.”

Blue gray eyes widened in awe, taking in every detail of the item in her hands

“ _This._ ”

It looked almost like she was about to transform in a blaze of gold light even though She-Ra’s sword was nowhere near her hand.

“… it’s a sweater.” Glimmer said helpfully as Bow sat down to pull on his newest pair of socks, humming happily. “You put in on over your other stuff when it gets cold, kinda like a cape or a jacket but… not.”

Adora was completely deaf to the trepidation in Glimmer’s voice.

In fact Adora seemed to have been transported to another level of existence altogether as she pressed the sweater to her face.

_“It’s magnificent.”_

To say Castaspella was thrilled would be an understatement.

“You like it? Wonderful! I’ve been working on it since you last came to Mystacor! Oh and Glimmer-” Castspella nodded to another package waiting nearby. “I’ve made you a new sweater too, since you didn’t like the old one.”

“Huh?”

Tearing her eyes away from the adorable (heh) sight of Adora going sparkly-eyed over her first ever home knitted sweater, Glimmer’s brain kicked back in just in time to hear what her Aunt had said.

Then she did, and palm met face with an exasperated ‘smack’.

“Aunt Casta.” She groaned. “I’ve already told you I like my sweater. I _like_ it, okay? It’s a great sweater, it’s an amazing sweater, it’s glittery and even turns invisible at random times for some reason which makes keeping track of it REALLY hard, and I love it!” Glimmer hurried to add. “But it just doesn’t make sense to wear it in the middle of summer, in the middle of a _war._ ”

“You’ll wear this one.” Castaspella said triumphantly as she watched Adora all but dive into her present and immediately start thrashing around with the sweater over her head. Apparently the Defender of Etheria was having a bit of trouble.

“Um.” Adora’s voice came out muffled from a thick layer of wool. “Guys, I think I’m stuck. And I think I might break the ‘sweater’ if I try to get out on my own…”

Glimmer couldn’t help a smile as she teleported over.

“Here, just tuck your arms in for a moment.”

Adora did, and a her head popped out the top a second later as Glimmer tugged the sweater down.

“It sure is…. room-y.” She looked down at her new outfit, taking stock as Glimmer took a step back to do the same. “I think I’m gonna have to roll up the sleeves a bit if I wanna have hands again.”

Glimmer bit her lip and tried hard not to think about dangerously appealing idea of Adora with rolled up sleeves.

“No need!” Chimed Castaspella. “It will shrink itself down in a moment, I just wanted to make sure it would also fit you as She-Ra. Ancient reincarnating warrior princesses need homemade sweaters too, after all.”

“You said it.” Said Bow, pumping the fist that was holding his old retired socks. “Also, these new socks so totally rock!”

Glimmer cast them both a despairing look.

“Ohhh yeah. I’m sure the Horde’s going to be suuuper impressed with our new gear.”

“Well I like it.” Adora grinned as the sweater rippled and shortened itself, sleeves even rolling up to just below her elbow. Glimmer did her best not to stare. Sweet moon, the toning. The _toning_. “And hey, it’s even Horde uniform red! I didn’t think you could _get_ that color outside of the Fright Zone.”

“You can’t.” Castaspella confirmed with zero modesty. “Not unless you also have The  M a g i c s.”

It was hard to resist another face palm but somehow Glimmer managed.

“Your turn Glimmer.” Bounding over Bow pressed the last wrapped package at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Seriously, you’re gonna love it I swear.”

Glimmer took the package and gave it a wary look.

“Bow, you didn’t have anything to do with making it did you?”

“Hnnn.” Tapping a finger to his chin Bow tried and failed to look coy. “I _might_ have given your aunt a few ideas for it…”

That got a groan of dread.

The groan faded out as an arm wrapped around Glimmer’s shoulders and gave her a bracing squeeze. Looking up she saw Adora’s trademark _‘All of this is completely new to me and I have NO idea what’s going on but I know something about it is bothering you even if I can’t figure it out, so I hope this hug will help a little. Please feel better?’_ smile. Which was so sweet it probably could have given even _Entrapta_ cavities.

What it did to Glimmer was make her stomach do a few flips and leave her fighting hard to keep a rush of heat from rising in her face.

“We’re not fighting any Horde right now.” Adora pointed. “So it should be okay to try them on. Right?”

“…right.” Resistance was fruitless and so Glimmer gave in.

Her aunt giggled. “Go ahead and unwrap it Glimmer! I made it at the same time as Adora’s~”

“Ooh boy.” Screwing up her face Glimmer pulled at the paper covering, unveiling the sweater one terrifying inch at a time.

The good news was that it was the same purple as her normal top. The other good news was that it also had sparkles, just like her cape, and was lacking the words ‘ETHERIA’S BEST NEICE’ embroidered in giant letters on the front like the first one had had.

Actually, Glimmer noted in surprise as she lifted the sweater free held it up, there didn’t seem to be anything glaringly embarrassing about it at all.

“Oh hey.”

Seems like Adora agreed. Leaning in closer the warrior looked from Glimmer to it and back again, admiration clear.

“This is going to look great on you!”  

“Yeah, it’s… it’s really nice, aunt Casta.” Blinking in puzzlement Glimmer stared at the sweater. “I like it? I think I’ll definitely wear it next time we visit the Kingdom of Snows-”

“Ppft!”

Glimmer snapped into a glare as Bow snickered.

“Put it on now.” Her aunt urged, also looking way too delighted for comfort. “I need to make sure it fits!”

Adora cocked her head at them. “So its only my sweater that does the magical shrinky-fitting thing?”

With a grin Glimmer latched onto the opening Adora had unknowingly given her. “Yeah, aunt Casta.” She drawled. “Are you saying you put more into Adora’s sweater than your _niece’s?_ ”

Honestly Glimmer hoped so, but she was also hoping to wriggle out of whatever trap was being laid out for her-

“Ohoho, of _course_ not Glimmer!”

-Those hopes were drying up pretty quickly though.

“I put an equally amount of effort into all three gifts! Which is why I would like to see all my handywork displayed together at least once. After all-”

And here Glimmer’s aunt proved herself every bit the cunning politician as Glimmer’s mom, immortal Queen of Bright Moon, could ever aspire to be.

“-You visit Mystacor so rarely these days, always too busy to pop in and say hi to your aunt.” Her aunt effected a truly heartbroken look. “Who knows when I’ll next get the chance to see you all again…”

Ugghghgh. Why did everyone in Glimmer’s family have to _be_ like this.

Rolling her eyes Glimmer quickly flipped the sweater around and wormed her arms inside. “Okay okay. I’m putting it on.”

Adora let go to give her space, unhooking and taking Glimmer’s cape while she was at it. One trip to a very soft and blurry world later and Glimmer was back in the fresh air, hair a mess and already overheating in her cocoon of cloud-like magically spun wool.

Holding out her arms she did a quick twirl and gave herself up for inspection. “Happy now?”

 _“Very.”_ Choked Bow, one hand clamped over his mouth to hide his grin. Castaspella, meanwhile, was beaming so bright she was almost literally glowing from it.

A foreboding tingle ran down Glimmer’s back.

“Huh.”

The tingle turned out to be Adora’s fingers, which trailed down Glimmer’s spine absentmindedly as Glimmer froze in place, praying to the Moon and the First Ones and Gray Skull and whoever else might be listening that her blush was NOT as deep a red as it felt.  

“Hey Glimmer, yours has writing on it.”

“It- it WHAT!?”

Grabbing the hem Glimmer yanked at it in panic, trying to twist the sweater around her so she could see the back.

“What does it say?! Aunt Casta what did you _do!_ ”

Bow was shaking by this point, suffocating himself with the effort of keeping sorta quiet.

“’I’m Glimmer’.” Adora quoted with the air of someone who understood the words she was reading but had no idea why they were there in that arrangement. “And then in smaller letters underneath it says- ‘If lost return to….’”

Adora trailed off, sounding completely confused.

“…Me?”

And suddenly Glimmer wanted to die.

Bow exploded with the force of one of his trick arrows and went down in a heap, pounding the ground and literally crying with laughter. Aunt Casta clasped her hands together, expression one of sheer glee.

“Uh, I mean, it says my name.” Repeated Adora. “Right after ‘return to’ it says ‘Adora’. So the whole thing reads-”

“I’m Glimmer.” Glimmer broke in numbly. “If lost return to Adora.”

The hand slowly slipped from her back. “Yeah…. Am I missing something here?”

“I also made them matching!” Castaspella said, waving to indicate both sweaters. "The two of you were so cute last time you visited and Bow wrote me so many stories in his letters about you girls and how all that adorableness wasn't a one-off thing, I just couldn't resist!”

All of the color drained from Glimmer’s face as she heard the word ‘matching’.

“Oh my f-” A burst of sparks cut her off as she reappeared behind Adora and read. “-ing gods ‘I’m Adora. If lost return to _GLIMMER!?_ ”

Castaspella nodded happily. “Bow assured me that it’s very you.”

“It is!” Howled Bow as he curled up clutching his sides.

“It is it is it _is_..!”

Adora stared down at him, then craned around to look at Glimmer.

“I don’t get it.” She said blankly. “The only times we get lost is when the Horde kidnaps one of us, and unless these sweaters are like, Moon Stone levels of magic, there’s no way Catra or Hordak is gonna do what they say.” Adora paused, looking suddenly doubtful. “…they wouldn’t, right? But if they wouldn’t then what’s the point of having the writing there at all?”

Bow started to speak, clearly ready to explain couples jokes to Adora.

Adora who might then start asking about couples in general and what that had to do with her and Glimmer in particular and-

Glimmer let out what she would later call a battle cry and what Bow would insist was a shriek.

“AAAAHH I NEED TO GO RELAX! RIGHT NOW IMMEDIENTLY! WITH ADORA!!”

Latching onto the confused girl Glimmer spared a single crazed, slightly rage filled grin for her aunt, who smiled back cheekily.

“BYE AUNT CASTA THANKS FOR THE SWEATERS WE’RE NEVER _EVER_ WEARING THEM AGAIN!”

“Aw.” Pouted Adora. “But they fit really well-”

_“AAAAH!”_

And the pair vanished in a shower of sparkles.

Castaspella eyed the patch of empty air thoughtfully. “Do you think they ever will wear them again? And together? It really is a case of neither gift working half as well without the other.”

“Oh, they will.” Chuckled Bow as he wiped his eyes.

“Adora likes them, and Glimmer’s got a will of steel when it comes to everything EXCEPT saying no to her.”

That cheered Castaspella up immensely.

“Oh good! I do hope they wear them around Bright Moon Castle at some point. What I wouldn’t give to see Angella’s face when she sees them… Hehe. Heheheh~”


End file.
